1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible top stack having a pivot link supporting two bows that shares a common pivot point with a center rail and a rear rail.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops may be provided on vehicles to provide the option of converting a vehicle to an open top configuration. Convertible tops may be extended to cover a passenger compartment and may be retracted to provide an open passenger compartment. Convertible tops have a soft top cover that is supported by a top stack linkage in an extended position. The convertible top may be folded by the top stack linkage and stored in the storage compartment or in the portion of the trunk of the vehicle when it is in its retracted position.
Convertible tops generally comprise structural elements such as the top stack and a plurality of transversely extending bows that support a flexible top cover made of cloth generally having a canvas-like appearance. Convertible tops also generally include a backlight, or window. Convertible tops are relatively complex structures that require fabrication and assembly of many component parts. An objective of convertible top design is to minimize the number of component parts without sacrificing appearance or function.
Each pivot point of a convertible top must be carefully assembled from multiple components that are secured to a pivot pin. When all of the necessary components are assembled to a pivot pin with bushings and washers they are permanently secured with a flaring tool, snap ring fastener, or the like.
Number three and four bows of a convertible top normally require separate links that support and position these bows relative to different parts of the top stack linkage. Each additional link may increase part count and manufacturing expense required to produce the convertible top.
There is a need for a simplified convertible top structure that minimizes part count and reduces assembly operations necessary to build the convertible top.
These problems and needs are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.